George Carlin
George Carlin was a very famous and very influential comedian mostly known for his dark, cynical comedy. His comedy routines are also great sources of gospel truth philosophy. His most famous/infamous routine is the "Seven Dirty Words", his masterpiece jab at media censorship, and oversensitivity regarding language, specifically cursing. He also routinely took the piss out of institutions and figures of supposed authority, including parents, religion, the government, the news media, corporate America, and the general popular culture. His comedy became progressively more frenetic and rage-driven as he got older, playing off of the "grumpy old curmudgeon" archetype. He made heavy use of observational comedy as well, for instance his routine on personal possessions. Another thing Carlin was famous for was playing with language. He would regularly pick apart various facets and nuances of the English language in a highly humorous manner, especially euphemisms. On Amazing Atheist George Carlin is one of TJ's gods (the one he doesn't mention) second to Marilyn muthafuckin' Manson. It is unknown if TJ is a Carlin apologist, but he probably is. Carlin is one of TJ's biggest influences and is one of his role models. Quotes "Don't just teach your children how to read. Teach them to question what they read. Teach them to question everything." "Life is not complicated. You get up, you got to work, you eat three meals, you take one good shit, and you go back to bed. What's the fucking mystery?" "Governments don't want well informed, well educated, people capable of critical thinking. That is against their interests. They want obedient workers, people who are just smart enough to run the machines and do the paperwork. And just dumb enough to passively accept it." "Tell people there's an invisible man in the sky who created the universe, and the vast majority will believe you. Tell them the paint is wet and they have to touch it to be sure." "Rights aren't 'rights' if someone can take them away - they're privileges. That's all we've ever had in this country: a bill of temporary privileges. And if you read the news, even badly, you know that the list gets shorter and shorter the time." "Next guy that tells me 'bada-boom bada-bing' is getting kicked right in the fucking nuts. BADA-BOOM motherfucker!" Trivia * He is the greatest man to ever live. * He is the moral arbiter of the universe. * Many live their lives in accordance to his teachings. These people are referred to as 'Carlinists'. * George was a Sun Worshipper, and prayed to Joe Pesci. * George's voice is the only of which that surpasses Ben's. * There is a crazy theory out there that he never died. Instead, he started his life over as gTime Johnny. Gallery Carlin1.jpg|The 60s button sweater years. Carlin2.jpg|Carlin's reaction to The Masters of Stupidity Carlin3.jpg|Ya don't say? Carlin4.jpg|Hush, young retard, I understand the premise of total bullshit. Carlin5.jpg|Ain't I a stinker? Carlin6.jpg|Oh gee, how wonderful, now remind me why I care? Carlin7.jpg|Say man, you know where I can get some of that sweet, sweet leaf? Carlin8.jpg|That's a nice totally idiotic notion you got there... it'd be a shame if something were to happen to it... Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:White People Category:Comedians Category:Americans Category:Atheists Category:New Yorkers Category:Californians Category:Writers Category:Allies Category:Irish Category:Liberals Category:Philosophers Category:Gods